This invention relates to a sanitant arrangement for cleaning and sanitizing implements, articles and attachments such as might be used with animals. By way of example such animals may include sheep, cattle, goats, deer and the like.
It has been known up until this time to provide various implements, arrangements and articles, which have included applicator or entry means which are designed to apply articles to an animal, to inject matter into an animal, or for example to insert or apply matter internally into an animal, (such as by way of a Rumen injector). It has of course also been known to provide numerous arrangements for the application of matter to animals by way of injection. Thus, arrangements are known whereby matter such as for example vaccine, liquid foodstuffs, drench and the like are applied to animals by at least one member piercing the skin or hide of an animal.
In such arrangements it is well accepted that it is advantageous to allow for such arrangements and implements to be used on a repetitive or multiple basis, so that a large number of animals can be treated or have matter injected thereinto, or applied thereto, at substantially the same time. It will be appreciated therefore, that at least one integer or member of the arrangement or implement, may well come into contact with a number of different animals in a relatively short period of time.
Further, at least one member of such arrangements and implements may well pass through the skin or hide of an animal, thus causing bleeding and irritation to the animal. The risk of infection is always present therefor.
When such arrangements and implements are used with a number of different animals in a relatively short period of time, on a repetitive basis, the risk of cross-infection between varying animals, is also present.
An example of an arrangement for use in applying vaccine, liquid foodstuffs and the like to an animal, through the skin or hide thereof, by way of injection or needle, is disclosed in our New Zealand patent specification No. 199049/201756. This specification discloses an arrangement which has an elongate needle about which there is mounted an axially movable cover or proboscis. The needle is connected by way of a valve arrangement to a chamber which is capable of carrying, for example, a vaccine. The arrangement operates such that the forward end of the proboscis is placed against the skin or hide of an animal. A forward moment or movement is thereafter applied to the applicator, which causes the proboscis to move rearwardly over the needle thus at least partially exposing an end of the needle which is caused to pass through the skin or hide and into the animal. Actuating means are provided so that once at least a forward end of the needle is exposed, matter within the chamber is caused to pass through the needle and into the animal.
It is of course well known to provide means of applying matter to humans and animals by way of injection. For example, such arrangements are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,362; 3,943,927 and 3,951,173.
It is also of course known to provide a straight forward injection or hypodermic arrangement which includes an elongate cylinder carrying for example a vaccine and which cylinder mounts an appropriate needle. Valving, such as for example a one way valve, connects the chamber and needle. A plunger is usually mounted within the chamber and is capable of axial movement therewithin. A handle is attached to the end of the plunger and finger or hand grips can for example be provided part way along the outer surface of the chamber. In use, an operator grips the arrangement and inserts the needle through the skin or hide of an animal. Once the needle has been located in the appropriate position, a downward or inward pressure is applied to the plunger to cause a predetermined or desired amount of matter from within the chamber to pass through the needle and into the animal concerned.
It will be appreciated that it is often desired or necessary to use such arrangements on a repetitive or multiple basis. In particular, this is the case when a number of animals are being injected or treated (for example having vaccine applied thereto). It is of course desirable, for this purpose, to have an applicator arrangement which is capable of applying a repeat or multiple dose of vaccines, to a number of animals.
Thus, applicator arrangements can be connected for example to a reservoir or chamber, which carries a multiple dose of vaccine and the applicator can be used on a repeat basis until such time as the vaccine or matter has been exhausted.
It has been found that one of the real problems with such multiple or mass use, is that there is a basic requirement for the needle concerned (which is passing into various animals on a multiple basis), to be cleaned. This is obviously difficult if the needle has just passed into a previous and different animal. It is therefore desirable to provide means and an arrangement whereby the needle or injection member can be cleaned and sanitized in an appropriate matter after each use and preferably before each use.
It is of course possible to use a container of a sanitizing or disinfectant material (such as a bucket or container thereof) so that the person using the applicator will dip the needle into such matter between each application. This is of course time consuming.
One attempt to meet the problem outlined, has been suggested in United Kingdom patent specifications Nos. 2,080,688 and 2,080,689. In particular in United Kingdom patent specification No. 2,080,688, a fitment is disclosed for attachment to an injection device, which fitment includes means for sterilising the needle prior to its application to the cite of an injection. In the United Kingdom patent specification, the preferred means of sterilising is in the form of an impregnated sponge which is fitted to the forward end of an applicator, so that the needle passes through the sponge before and after application to the cite of an injection. The United Kingdom patent specification discloses that the sponge is impregnated with a sterilising solution. Alternative forms of the invention suggest that instead of providing an impregnated sponge, a spray nozzle can be provided in a wall surrounding the needle, for the purpose of spraying the needle with a sterilising liquid or powder. This is a fairly complicated arrangement and proposal.
It is also suggested and disclosed in United Kingdom specification No. 2,080,688, that a sterilising cap can be attached to an applicator arrangement which cap contains a radioactive substance to provide a radioactive sterilising field through which the point of the needle moves prior to and/or after each use. It is suggested for example that a radio active coating could be provided on the internal walls of the cap.
It has further been disclosed that an arrangement may incorporate a fitment or cap, which is attached to the forward end of an applicator, the fitment or cap incorporating a sponge which is impregnated with a sterilising solution. In use therefore, the needle will pass through the sponge before and after each injection. It is maintained that by using this arrangement the needle is subjected to the sterilising solution impregnated into the sponge.
It is considered that in use, the above arrangements have real disadvantages, in that the sponge which is duly impregnated with a sterilising solution, is subjected to the passage of a needle on a multiple basis. In addition, it is likely that the needle will pass through the sponge on each movement in substantially the same place. In other words, each time the injection device is used, the needle passes through the sponge on both its forward and rearward stroke, at substantially the same position. Thus, a hole or passage tends to be formed in this sponge, which tends to be loosened or enlarged somewhat so that after a period of time there is unlikely to be satisfactory contact between the sponge and needle, and thus an unsatisfactory contact and/or coating of the needle with any sterilising solution.
In addition, the arrangement disclosed in United Kingdom patent specification No. 2,080,688, and as offered on the market, requires a fitment which must be fitted to or connected to an applicator. This then requires further time and effort in so far as operators, technicians, farmers and the like are concerned.
In United Kingdom patent specification No. 2,080,689, an arrangement is disclosed whereby a sterilising solution is applied to the cite of the injection, prior to the entry of the needle. It is considered that the arrangement disclosed has inherent disadvantages, in such a sterilising solution could well be at least partially rubbed off or removed before the actual entry of the needle, or the injection site may not be within the treated area.
Up until this time it has also been known to provide implements and arrangements which have included applicator or entry means designed to inject or insert matter internally into an animal, (such as by way of a Rumen injector). These appliances have included at least one integer or needle, which comes into contact with or is passed through the skin of an animal. Again, it is well accepted that it is advantageous to allow such arrangements to be used on a repetitive or multiple basis, so that a large number of animals can be treated at substantially the same time or one after the other. Thus, where an arrangement is being used with different animals, over a relatively short period of time, and where the insertion of at least one member of an arrangement through the skin or hide of an animal is likely to cause bleeding or irritation, the risk of infection and cross-infection is always present. In addition to the above, it is well known to provide various means for identifying animals, such as in the form of tags which are attached to the skin of an animal. It is particularly well known to provide tags for application to the ears of animals. These arrangements all include part of a tag, or a tool for applying a tag, which pierces and/or passes through the skin or hide of an animal.
For example, one such ear tag is well known throughout the world under the trade mark `ALLFLEX` (registered trade mark). Such an ear tag is described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,414.
In the arrangement disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,414 an ear tag is disclosed and described which has a hollow stem leading from a disc or tap of a component, the disc or tab being capable of carrying marking matter or indicia. The hollow stem is formed with a pointed our sharpened end. The stem is hollow and thus has a bore extending therethrough. A second component is provided which also has a bore and a recess portion, the arrangement being such that the sharpened end of stem is passed through the ear of an animal by way of force, and thereafter passing through the second component of the other side of the ear of an animal, and engaging within the recess. This then holds the tag section in position so that the animal is readily identifiable.
In order to locate the tag in position relative to the ear of the animal, an applicator tool is provided which is basically a "pliers" type tool having handles leading into two jaws being an upper jaw and a lower jaw. The upper jaw has a downwardly extending pin or shaft, which locates within the bore of the hollow stem of the tag. The lower jaw is provided with a recess or opening and also with means to locate said second tag component. In use, the tool is placed about the ear of the animal and the handles are brought together so that the jaws in turn are brought together. Thus, the upper jaw member and pin mounting the stem of the first component is driven through the ear of an animal to engage with the second component. The jaws are is then moved apart (such as for example by spring bias) and the pin is withdrawn from the ear. As will be appreciated, the passage of the stem through the ear means that the pin of the tool also passes through the ear and as it is withdrawn is subject to blood and the like caused by the passage of the stem through the ear. When a large number of animals are being tagged in this manner over a relatively short period of time, it will be appreciated that the risk of infection and cross-infection by use of the same tool on a number of different animals, is substantial. It has been suggested that one way to overcome this problem is to dip the tool into a disinfecting agent between applications. This is however time consuming and is not always considered to be satisfactory or convenient.
Other forms of ear tags are also known such as those which are generally described and known as "one piece" or "unitary" ear tags. For example such a tag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,563. These tags include a shaft or neck also, which must be pased through the ear of an animal (by a suitable applicator tool), in order to securely locate and anchor the tag relative to the ear of an animal.
Relatively simple hand operated applicator tools can be used, or alternatively applicators which operate in a substantially "pliers" like manner can be used. In such cases, such applicators include a pin which is adapted to pass through and pierce the skin or hide of the ear of an animal. A tag is applied to that pin and the driving movement of the pin through the skin or hide, passes at least an end portion of such a tag, and the shaft or neck through the ear of an animal, the pin of the applicator then being withdrawn from the ear of the animal and the tag being retained in and relative to the animal ear. Again however, the passage of the pin through the ear of the animal, will cause bleeding and irritation to the animal. Again, repeated use of the tool without cleansing or sanitizing, may well result in infection and cross-infection.
It is an object of one aspect of the invention, to provide a sanitant arrangement for the application of matter and/or one or more articles to an animal, which goes at least some way towards overcoming or at least minimising the disadvantages referred to above.
Up until this time, various sanitant substances have been proposed and used, such as for cleaning hands, articles and the like. One of the problems associated with sanitant substances used up until this time, and as generally available and known, has been that they have often been easily removed by washing, contact, and the like. In particular this applies to substantially aqueous sanitant solutions which have been available on the market. It has been found that by using known aqueous sanitants, such sanitants run or drip off the article concerned, or away from the area to which they are applied, and thus do not have a long lasting and thorough effect.
For example, in the area of veterinary implements and appliances, it is particularly desirable to have a sanitant which is capable of cleaning and sanitizing an implement (or part thereof), or an area of an animal which is to come into contact with a part of implement or appliance, especially when the implement and appliance is likely to have been involved with multiple use or applications with other animals. Thus, especially in the veterinary area, it has been found that aqueous sanitants and cleansing agents do not apply and hold themselves adequately to the area of the animal concerned, for as long as desirable. Thus, the aqueous cleaning and sanitizing solutions used up until this time, have not always been as effective and thorough as they might be. It is also desirable in areas of human use and/or medicine, to provide a sanitant substance which is effective and thorough in its cleansing and sanitizing action, but which does not run off, drip off, or subject itself to easy removal.
It is therefore an object of other aspects of the present invention, to provide a sanitant gel (and a method of forming same) which overcome or at least minimise the above problems and which go at least some way towards providing an effective sanitant.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.